In Her Mind
by 4give4get
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke and always will.  But she'll be damned if she'll admit it.  Songfic, oneshot, SasuxSaku.  RATED M FOR MINOR LEMON!


**Title-**** In Her Mind**

**Author-**** 4give4get**

**Rated-**** M**

**Status-**** Oneshot **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, and this song is 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence. **

**Serena- My first song fic, so be nice…**

_In Her Mind…_

Sakura walked slowly, paced through dark forestry. The shivers running though her body were not from the extreme chill of the night. The moon was beautiful and bright. Under any circumstances she would even be able to enjoy it. Where was the rest of her team? Dried blood was encrusted onto her skin. The blood wasn't her own, either. The life of a kunoichi was a gruesome one, but the life of a medic nin was a devastating one. Hardened to the sight of broken human beings and death itself, Sakura felt true terror bolt through her body like nothing she'd ever felt.

Haruno Sakura felt scared.

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained_

Her chakra wasn't much, but her guard wasn't down. Far from it. If an enemy jumped out of that bush, she'd be ready. As ready as she ever was, anyway. Or that bush, or that…

Uchiha Sasuke. Her former teammate appeared behind her in a second. Sakura yelped and whirled around to face him. She stumbled backwards away from him, his black eyes bore into her. Sakura wondered if he even saw her, or the forest floor beneath her. She fell on her rump, and sticks dug into her palms.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura."

She felt shivers run down her back and throughout her body.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds _

_But it's taking over all the time_

As soon as he said her name, her concentration broke. His mouth moved perfectly over the word. "Sa-ku-ra." His voice was beautiful, making her name seem beautiful as well. He sounded deep and calming. Sakura could've been lulled to sleep had he continued. It was the lullaby of her life.

But fear, that was what she felt instead. Earlier part of her wondered what was the point of her even saving her own life when her instincts made her feel fear, if the very thing that struck hear in the kunoichi's heart was what she loved above all things?

Judgment clouded, she jumped to her feet and ran with anything and everything she had left. Sakura's knees shook from her weight, and her breathing was fast and uneven.

She could hear Sasuke laughing as she tried to escape.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me - don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

Before she knew it, he had appeared right in front of him, slamming into his chest. His arms snaked around her holding her there. His lips were inches from her ear.

"Why do you try?" Sasuke whispered, making her brain stop. It was all better when his voice reached her ear, when she rested her head against his chest and when his strong arms held her close. Sakura inhaled his scent and almost lost herself.

No.

Using her inhuman strength, she shoved him away. Had he not been has highly trained her would have fallen hard on the ground and gone two feet deep. He caught himself so well, Sakura had to admire it.

"I hate you now, Uchiha." She spat, pulling on her black, fingerless gloves from her pocket. She would make him pay for years of suffering on her part. And on Naruto's part. She would kill him, or die trying. She didn't want to admit it, but the latter seemed more likely.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name_

_And one sweet day,_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain_

"Is that so?" he asked, and damn his voice was beautiful. Sakura couldn't decide what was more beautiful, his face or his voice. His body perhaps…

"Yes." She whispered, and then seethed with heated anger. Sasuke made her seem small and childish. He always did too. She hated that about him so much… she loved it.

He walked towards her, and she subconsciously took steps back to keep distance. She tripped over a root and fell onto her rump again. _Damn things…_

Sasuke smirked down at her and continued to advance towards the pink haired kunoichi. She back-crawled backwards, unable to look away from his onyx eyes. They held her gaze prisoner.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

"That's too bad. Because I love you." He sighed, and looked up into the starry night sky. Sasuke's pale skin was luminescent in the moonlight.

Sakura stared down at her lap. Old half-healed cuts marked up her cream-colored legs. Those were the words that she had longed for that beautiful voice to say for so long. Had longed for his seducing eyes to glance at her in that way—of pure wanting. _He _wanted _her._ Talk about backwards.

She forced herself to her feet once more and fisted her hand with all her might: enough force to crush a solid rock. She sent a blow to his head, which he ducked. She kicked low, which he leapt out of the way for. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Sakura knew if she could get a blow in, she'd have a chance.

You poor sweet innocent thing

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

She tried to turn to face him and attack again, but he was faster than her. His arms were around her again, pushing the back of her head to his chest, pinning her arms to her sides. Sakura found herself in his iron grip again.

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

She could easily push Sasuke away. But any will she had crumbled as soon as he touched her. She loved him and always would. Even if he never returned a single feeling of hers. She loved him so much she wanted to cry his name forever and ever.

Sasuke turned her around and tucked a long pale finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Once her sea green eyes hit his black ones, she was his for good. She felt limp in his embrace.

He bent down and claimed her lips with her own. It was her first kiss, and at that moment she didn't care if it was the last either. Any pain she had suffered earlier was worth this. He tucked pink hair behind her ear.

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

Sakura felt weak and dizzy as Sasuke pushed her against a tree and began to attack her mouth with more urgency.

"Sasuke…kun…." She panted, in the brief seconds her lips were free. He silenced her again by running his tongue along her bottom lip and then inserting it into her mouth, twisting around her own tongue.

His hands ran down her shoulders and squeezed her upper arms, breasts, and waist. Sakura moaned and tightly hugged his neck. He pulled on her breasts and pinched her nipples through her shirt as moans escaped her mouth. His lips nibbled and bit her neck and ear. She cupped his face in her hands and brought it back up to hers as she looked into his eyes. Pure love and longing was easily visible inside them.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me, don't deny_

She wanted Sasuke inside of her. Now. He obviously felt the same way, for he was already tugging her shorts off. When they were both ready, he thrusted into her, making her his, and his alone.

_Sweet sacrifice_

_End Story_

**Serena- My first song fic, my first SasuxSaku, AND my first lemon, as not detailed as that was. It was like halfway to lemon-ness. So anyway, please review! Luv ya all!**


End file.
